User talk:BobaFett2/Archive 1
You should know that bio codes still bocked. 17:40, November 7, 2009 (UTC) Ok sorry. I need help and cannot get a picture of Primal onto my User Page. Please tell me what to do. :Images are referenced like this , you can even set a size 23:11, November 10, 2009 (UTC) Thanks a bunch! A quick question: If you check my page, now it shows that around the picture there are the words Image and 500 pix or something like that. How do I get rid of them? :You are using a template which takes the name of the image and the size you want it to be. The template takes care of the ' template is designed for use on the Totemic Pet pages. These pages have nothing to do with the Pet Glitch modules and other misc. pet modules. I will agree that the template is misnamed and should be called 'Totemic Pet Modules'. When I looked at the template it was all messed up so I just rolled it back. When making changes to templates it is a good idea to test them in a user space sandbox first, or at least use the "Preview" button to make sure the changes work. 23:34, November 19, 2009 (UTC) Sorry Just one or two questions: Am I allowed to change templates? :Yes, templates can be edited just like any other page but extra care should be taken as breaking a template can affect a large number of pages. Also templates tend to include more 'code' which means that a person should really know what they are doing before editing a template and take extra care to make sure they have not broken something. 23:45, November 19, 2009 (UTC) Is it okay to add stuff from mini-ranks to the Items Rank _ template? :I would guess the answer is no since those changes have been reverted by Ajraddatz. Mini-Ranks and MLN Ranks generally do not mix. 23:45, November 19, 2009 (UTC) If I can edit the templates, how would I add the pet glitch modules and etc. to the templates. :Why do you believe this needs to happen? Are you aware that the Template:BetaNav contains the Pet Glitch modules? And there are other nav templates that hold the other items. 23:45, November 19, 2009 (UTC) Please don't ban me. :I see that you were trying to make improvements. That does not call for a ban. The nav templates were all created to group like things together. Just because two items have the same word in their name does not mean they should be in the same nav template. 23:45, November 19, 2009 (UTC) help Just go: at the top of the page-- 00:21, November 20, 2009 (UTC) as for the pic I am just now starting that I have not done it before and if you look at my page its not that good-- 00:22, November 20, 2009 (UTC) store ok and you have good prices but I don't think the name is ketchy maybe... BF2's Thornax and goods-- 00:32, November 20, 2009 (UTC) Would you sponsor it or not? Will you sponsor it, or should I open up a new one. I would be fine opening a new one and I am open to suggestions. Changing Coloe How do I change the color of my store page. the help here is the code if you want a good sig: and it will look like this: -- 17:30, November 22, 2009 (UTC) I can help you with your page color use -- 17:34, November 22, 2009 (UTC) also I tried to give you a hint, on the wiki the administrators do not like bad language (God) please ether change the shop name or make it god not God please!-- 17:43, November 22, 2009 (UTC) 22:23, November 22, 2009 (UTC) :Goto the file, edit the page, remove the unused avatar warning, insert a comment about why you need the image. Or, you could just use the image on one of your user pages. 17:17, November 23, 2009 (UTC) I will make a sig for you like I did for User:hank3887! if you let me, if so what color?-- 02:56, November 23, 2009 (UTC) User Sig Blue-Green Please I am going to put a link of your store on your page and I will remake your sig there is a coding flaw-- 00:48, November 24, 2009 (UTC) New store I assume I can delete the User:BobaFett2/Thornax God because you have thornax and goods right So I will delete it if you do not want it deleted please tell me-- 01:15, November 24, 2009 (UTC) so do you want Thornax god deleted?-- 01:23, November 24, 2009 (UTC) Go ahead Go ahead and delete it. Will you change the page color to red again? And could you get rid of the wierd cut-line box around my wares. It is annoying. Check out my page. I have a new link to my store with a pic. Missing Store Joeman200 moved the store from 'Thornax God' to 'Thornax And Goods'. Do you want to have the 'Thornax God' page restored? Or do you plan to rename your store 'Thornax And Goods'? 01:29, November 24, 2009 (UTC) :Never mind. Looks like FB100Z has restored your store back to 'Thornax God'. 01:30, November 24, 2009 (UTC) Its fine-BobaFett 2 I asked him to. I have some questions? What is a traffic page? How d I get rid of the formatting box that appears on my store page? Why does my talk page only show Joeman200's first message, and only show the rest if I dont move the mouse and then I scroll down with the arrow keys? MAN DUDE boba can you tell FB100 what happened my goodness!-- 01:32, November 24, 2009 (UTC) BobaFett2 Tell who WHAT happened? Ok ok I will do that thanks, you need a sig but I can't help you just tell you the code use the easy sig that I told you about before you can edit it and make it your owe than tell me-- 02:24, November 24, 2009 (UTC) to edit your sig go to User:bobafett2/sig after you like the color go to //mylegonetwork.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Preferences in the more area and there is a box were you put your sig in the bix put -- 02:27, November 24, 2009 (UTC) Test Message BobaFett2 02:49, November 24, 2009 (UTC) I do not know I see no shop link, I see no signature(see above) and I am a little bad at avatar pics. sorry -- 16:30, November 24, 2009 (UTC) I did that. I did the sig. Sometimes it works, but it is not very good. But is doesnt work Please this is just a miner thing but the , Please this is my Talk page, so no bad words or pictures. After all MLN is for kids thank you for your consideration so now! Talk away!!! I like it being just mine you can use it but please just change it a little also I do not know if it was you or User:Lpchester9 but someone said screwy and that is not allowed on wikia " , Please this is my Talk page, so no bad words or pictures."-- 04:29, November 25, 2009 (UTC) Unused Avatar Warning Your avatar is unused and will be deleted after 5 days. Please take the template down and use the image if you don't want it to be deleted. Thank you. 21:28, November 25, 2009 (UTC) your page your page is coming together nicely! cool page-- 01:30, November 26, 2009 (UTC) you earned it no lets get down to work I need you to edit your sig @ User:BobaFett2/sig and then tell me if you need anything and or when your done-- 01:59, November 26, 2009 (UTC) to color text just go and it will look like this and let me grab the code for if you want A BG:color -- 02:09, November 26, 2009 (UTC) Ok here is how to do it: [[User:BobaFett2| ' BobaFett ']] [[User Talk:bobaFett2|''' Talk ']] look at the code.If you want to add anything else really all you need it to put: ' BobaFett ''']] hope this helps -- 02:17, November 26, 2009 (UTC)